A Pink Pain
by Halibel Espada 3
Summary: When Spyro and Cynder come back to Warfang they think life will be normal but a certain pink dragoness will ruin it all by crushing on Spyro and agitating Cynder.
1. prologue

Spyro The Dragon A Pink Pain

A\N Hey people this is my first story and i hope i do good now in the epiloge which is this chaper i wont have the exact lines from the game i might have a few so yeah and thanks R&R

Chapter 1 Epiloge

"Spyro we can't do it im to weak" Cynder said while trying to stay in the air "We have to, just like you said if we don't then it's all been for nothing"Spyro Said while shooting a large fire ball at The Dark Master Malefor "hahaha little weaklings, have the courage to come and fight me but will lose anyway" Malefor said dodging Spyros fire ball. That last sentence sent Spyro and Cynder off, they flew side by side and used Convexity at Malefor, Then the guardiens spirits came from a black and purple crystal and pulled Malefor into it, and then all went black.

When Spyro woke up he saw that he was in a field full of flowers, he looked around and bit and saw a shiny black rock "ohhh that looks like a nice place to rest" Spyro thought and trotted over and sat on it, it was very squishy and it had WINGS "Spyro get off before i smack you with my tail" Cynder said raising her sharp barbed tail and with that said Spyro got off her "sorry you looked like a rock" Spyro said sitting down "haha very funny when we get back to Warfand you better not tell anyone about this" Cynder said with a mater-of-fact look on her face. And they set off for Warfang.

A\N so like i said this is my first story i hope i do good and thanks once again review all reviews are welcome :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Warfang

A\N hey people i'm back and I love all the reviews I got, thanks and so in this chapter we will introduce some new characters and it's gonna be INSANE so ENJOY

Spyro and Cynder made there way to the dragon city of Warfang "I can't wait to get back" Cynder said while gliding in the air "yeah me to, hey lets walk on the ground I want to see everything was would have been destroyed if Malefor deafeted us" Spyro said landing "yeah good idea" Cynder said also landing.

"Spyro what do you think all the dragons and dragoness will think of me when we get back, you know after all i've done" Cynder said looking down "Cynder I don't think they will remember what you did since you helped deafeat Malefor" Spyro said looking at her "Yeah but what if they do remember" Cynder said "They won't I promise" Spyro said "OK I trust you" Cynder said perking u a bit "OK then lets keep going I want to get back before sundown" Spyro said taking to the air again.

When the arrived at Warfang it was was dragons, moles, and cheetahs everywhere. They would have gotten through if a dragon had'nt shouted "hey look it's the Purple Dragon Spyro" which made all the inhabitants come near him and try to get his autograph or something. "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH GIVE HIM SOME ROOM" Cynder shouted which terrified everyone even Spyro cringed, but he mouthed 'thank you' to Cynder who nodded her head.

A Large blue dragon followed by a large green one and a large yellow one, flew into the mass of dragons, moles and cheetahs "Spyro it's good to see you" Cyril the blue\ice dragon said "yes, but where is Ignitius" Terrador the green\earth dragon said "yes he seems to be missing" Volteer he yellow\electricity dragon said "oh yeah about that he died trying to get us through the belt of fire" Spryo said putting his head down "Spyro's right he died for us" Cynder said looking at the guardiens.

"Oh well lets get inside and out of thiss crowd" Cyril said "yeah I agree" Cynder said. And they all went inside the dragon temple which was HUGE, it had red velvet walls with tan pillars that there about as wide as a pickle, but they reached from the floor to the ceiling. "Cynder here is your room" Cyril said leading her to her room, which the walls were black and the curtains on the windows were a red\pink color her bed was all black with pink and red pillows "wow" Cynder said and followed Cyril to Spyros room which the walls were purple and the curtains on his windows where gold and his bed purple and pillows gold. "Alright young dragons tomorrow is a big day, you get to go and explore the dragon city" Terrador said "Yes you better get some rest" Cyril said and they all went to bed.

A\N Ok tell me if I should continue and tell me if I have any typos grammer errors etc etc buy the way have you people heard the song Marilyn Manson:No Reflection it's a great song. One more thing I might start a Marble Hornets Fanfic so watch out for one of those I might do one but I might not it depends if I want to haha so yeah :) 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:Ember

A\N ok this chapter will introduce the pink pain so enjoy :P also i want to give a shout out to my reviewers Feanor the Dragon and dax0042 thanks you 2. ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 3:Ember

The next morning was harsh for Cynder, because so many of the dragons that live in the temple, either looked at her with disgust or they completley ignored her when she spoke to them. 'I guess I will just go to my room' Cynder wispered so no one heard. Spyro on the other hand, was very popular and many of the dragons adored him, and a lot of the girls even asked to marry him. But he said he was with Cynder.

"Hey there cutie" a pink dragoness said to Spyro, "um hi" Spyro said "So, you know that black witch, snake whatever you get the picture well anyway, how can you like after what she did, you know she killed my parents" the pink dragoness said "well, I love her and she is not a snake and Malefor made her do those things she did'nt mean to" Spyro said defending Cynder "whatever you say" Ember said.

Cynder was lisining to the whole conversation and she fell to the ground and started to cry "CYNDER, CYNDER WHERE ARE YOU" Spyro said looking for her "CYNDER, whats wrong" Spyro asked "EVERYTHING JUST EVERYTHING EVERYONE HATES ME AND I KILLED THAT PINK DRAGONESSES PARENTS" Cynder wept into Spyro's chest "No you did'nt Cynder Malefor controled you to do that" Spyro said "Yeah,but everyone hates me" Cynder said "they might but I don't and the guardiens don't either" Spyro said "just try to act like nothing happened before the war with Malefor" Spyro said "ok I will try" Cynder said and walked back to her room to try and calm down.'I'm going to talk to the guardiens about this' Spyro thought and walked to the guardiens chamber "Spyro, what brings you here" Cyril said "well most of the dragons and dragonesses hate Cynder and she it pretty depressed about it, can you guys do anything about it" Spyro asked\said "we will have to discuss what were going to do, but in the mean time talk to Cynder, you know the annual spring festival is coming up and she is single" Terrador said "oh yeah I forgot about that" Spyro said "I will go talk to her" Spyro said leaving the chamber and heading to Cynders room.

On his way there he noticed the door to Cynders room open a little bit and he heard yelling "YEAH WELL I LOVE HIM AND I WILL NEVER LET A BLACK SNAKE THAT KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE STEAL HIM FROM ME" A voice yelled "HE WILL NEVER FALL FOR YOU HE LOVES ME AND ONLY ME SO BACK OFF, BESIDES DID YOU HELP HIM KILL MALEFOR, NO I DID, WHERE YOU THERE FOR HIM WHEN IGNITUS DIED, NO I WAS HE DO'SENT EVEN KNOW YOU, YOUR JUST A FAN" Cynder yelled "YOU HAVE MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE" Ember yelled and there was a scream that sounded like a banshee scream, which was CYNDERS "CYNDER" Spyro yelled and ran into the room and saw that Ember was biting Cynder's throat and Cynder was unconisis "Ember let her go" Spyro said and Ember dropped her and left the room, but when she walked by Spyro she lifted his chin up with her tail.

A\N Ok I think that is a good place to stop at so once again shout out to my reviewers and trust me this story is going to get very good p.s this chapter had a lot of yelling, tell me if I should do some more of that, I want me reviwers opinion R&R :p 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4:School

A\N Ok in ths chapter Spyro, Cynder and Ember (pink pain) go to school and it's harsh for Cynder since you know what happened ;) so anyway LET US BE OFF WITH THE STORY

Chpater 4:School

Cynder was now full recovered from the fight with Ember. But she had 6 bite mark scar's on her neck, and people kept asking her, 'what happened', and she would just say 'I got into a fight'.

The next morning Cynder, Spyro and Ember were awoken by Cyril. "Cyril why do we have to get up SO early" Cynder said groggily "you have school today" Cyril said followed by a long pause.

"what do you mean by school" Spyro said "you, Cynder and Ember need to go, Ember already does and you to need to because you need education and fighting is not school, so you need to go" Cyril said which he earned two sighs.

As Cyril lead the three dragons to the school, Ember was getting on Cynder's nerve's, by flirting with Spyro "Would you just stop Ember he doesn't like you" Cynder said growling "he might he just wants to hide it" Ember said rubbing against Spyro and with that move, Cynder tackled her and clawded at her face. "Cynder STOP" Spyro yelled and pushed her off "Ember are you ok" Spyro asked "yeah, I am, just a few scratches" Ember said dusting herself off.

"Cynder why did you do that" Spyro asked but not like he felt sorry, he acted as if she was Ember "I-I don't k-know" Cynder cried and ran off "CYNDER" Spyro called but she diden't answer. He was about to fly off after her, when Cyril told him not to and just let her calm down.

As Cynder flew, many off the dragons below her yelled at her, that she was horrible and evil. But she just ignored it and continued to fly. When she saw a oak tree in the center of town, she flew towards it and landed in the branches, so no one would see her. She suddenly fell asleep and lost track of time.

"where's Cynder" the teacher of the school asked Spyro "I'm not sure, she got mad at Ember and flew off" Spyro said "oh I see, Cyril will you go look for her since this is the first day of school" asked "yes I will see if I can find her" Cyril said and flew off to look for Cynder.

'wow no one even bothers, to look for me, I see how much people like me' Cynder thought in her mind and shed a shining tear. She suddenly heard her name and it souneded like Cyril "Cyril i'm here" Cynder said flying up "there you are, well the teacher wants you back at the school since, today is the first day of school" Cyril said "oh, ok I will just go to the school" Cynder said and flew off.

As Cynder flew up to the school she noticed that it was one little building in a field with a playground outside. The buliding was red (like the old fashioned school houses and the inside is the same but not red), when she walked in many of the kids laughed at her except Spyro and the Teacher, .\

"Hello Cynder, why don't you sit next to Spyro" said "yeah ok" Cynder said and walked over to the seat next to Spyro. "hey what happened" Spyro asked "oh nothing, I just needed to cool off" Cynder said putting her paws on her desk and placing her head on them.

As class went on Cynder kept getting glances at the dragons around her, some of them even threw paper balls at her. But she ignored them. "alright class, one more question and you get to go outside for recess" said "what are the four dark elements" asked the class. Many of the kids raised there paws, but called on Cynder, since she was pretty much standing on her desk with her paw raised "alright Cynder, can you name them" asked "Shadow, Fear, Wind and Poison" Cynder said "great job, Cynder, Now class as you know Spyro and Cynder have four elements, so they should know more about them then anyone, besides the Guardiens. Well anyway time for recess" said and all the kids ran out side to play.

Cynder just went over to the swings and she just sat and diden't swing. When she heard footsteps behind her she just said one thing "what do you want, Ember" Cynder said "Oh I think you know what I want" Ember said "whatever, just leave me alone" Cynder said "whatever" Ember said and walked away and went to her friends to gossip.

"Hey Cynder, you know what tomorrow is" Spyro said walking up to her, "what" Cynder asked "Your Birthday, Cyril told me" Spyro said "really" Cynder asked "yeah so I thought we could celebrate at the Temple" Spyro said "yeah, that would be fun" Cynder said perking up a bit. Just then the bell rang for the students to come inside. Cynder walked in with a smile on her face, and through-out the entire rest of the day she could not stop thinking about tomorrow.

A\N yay! my longest chapter yet, well anyway I thank my reviwers and I shall now give all of you cyber-cookies (not the virus haha) so tomorrow is Cynder's birthday, even i can't wait to see how that will turn out haha IT IS GONNA BE AWEOSME so yup Ember is a jerk lol :P 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Cynder's Birthday

A\N ok so some of you people have been telling me that I should use more, puncuation, here is what I can promise, I will try ok thanks. I'm not going to spoil this chapter because it's going to be epic.

Chapter 5: Cynder's Birthday

After school, Cynder went back to the Temple. When she got there, everything was normal, the Guardiens were in there Chamber, discussing something, Spyro was in the dinning hall, eating a boar.

"Hey Spyro." Cynder said as she approached the Dinning hall. The Dinning hall was a single room with tan walls, a long brown table in the middle, and the floor was just plain wood.

"Hey Cynder." Spyro said swallowing the bite, he was chewing. "So what do we have planned for today?" Cynder asked

"Im not sure, I was thinking of just, hanging in my room." Spyro said taking another bite

"Yeah me to" Cynder said siting next to him. Some moles walked in and asked Cynder if she wanted anything and she ordered, raw fish.

"are you series, raw FISH!" Spyro said looking disgusted and sticking his tounge out.

"It's delicious, and it's good for the scales." Cynder said slapping Spyro, which made him, spin and fall out of his chair.

"what was that for?" Spyro asked getting up and rubbing his, now ruby red cheek.

"for not liking fish" Cynder said licking her claws, like a cat.

"what are you doing?" Spyro asked

"cleaning my claws." Cynder said

"your not a cat or a cheetah." Spyro said pulling her arm down.

"Hunter told me this is how most dragonesses clean there claws." Cynder said flicking Spyro's paw away.

"I see." Spyro said turning to his, now cold boar.

When they were finished eating, Cynder went back to her room to get some rest. And Spyro did the same, but instead he thought about Cynder.

The next day, was very eventful for Cynder. When she woke up that morning, Spyro was in her face, literaly in her FACE.

"what are you doing, Spyro?" Cynder asked getting up and streching her limbs and leting her joints pop.

"waiting for you to wake up." Spyro said also streching his limbs and poping his joints.

"I see." Cynder said rolling her eyes.

"well come outside, the tables are already set up" Spyro said leading her out "but first close your eyes" Spyro said

"fine" Cynder said with a sigh and she closed her eyes.

As Spyro led her out, he kept asking if she could see anything, and even asked the 'how many fingers\claws am I holding up' method. But each time, she either said a different number or said all she saw was black.

When Spyro and Cynder managed to get outside, without breaking anything, Spyro told her to open. "Ok you can open" Spyro said

"this better be good" Cynder said and opended her eyes and let out a small gasp "wow Spyro this is amazing" Cynder said walking forward.

She was in a clearing of grass behing the Temple that had, two long tables full of Dragons and Dragonesses, even Ember, but she looked as if she diden't want to be there . There was a huge banner held up but to wooden poles, that said Happy Birthday Cynder in pink letters and the background of the banner was black. The Guardiens sat at one of the tables and there was a place at the head of the table, for Spyro and Cynder. But there was a problem, EMBER was also at the table and she was near Cynder.

"Do you like it?" Spyro asked walking over to the table with Cynder next to him

"Love it" Cynder said smiling and siting down in the black chair that was reserved for her.

Spyro sat in the Purple chair next to Cynder's and he blew a huge stream of fire into the air. Cynder could feel the heat from it and she had to cover her eyes, since it as so hot.

"I would like to make a toast, to CYNDER for being the most beautiful, funny, strongest and the most charming dragonesses i've ever known" Spyro said raising his glass of some sort of pink and purple bubling liquid. All the dragons and dragonesses raised theres, but it was strange since they all had the same color beverage as there scales. It was that way with the chairs also. Cynder just thought it was to keep track of what element each dragon is.

"Cynder, Happy Birthday." Spyro said kissing her cheek, which made Cynder blush a bright red, but it diden't show because of her black scales.

The kiss on her cheek sent Ember into a rage, but she forced herself to stop, but she snapped a fork in half.

"And I a toast to Spyro, for being such a gentlmen and a great companion in battle" Cynder said raising her glass of black and pink bubbling liquid. The dragons and dragonesses raised there glasses once again in toast.

"Just for the record, you fluffy" Spyro wispered to Cynder, remembering the day when he sat on her.

"shhhh, I don't want anyone to hear about that" Cynder said looking around making sure nobody saw, and fourtunaly no one did.

The Dinner was mainly, boar, a roasted deer, noddles in green sauce (from Hunger Games), a pig with a apple in it's mouth, berries, different types of bread, that strange liquid, a large bowl of cream (for the bread) and finally a bed of fruit and in the middle of it was a fried chicken. There was also a ice sculpture of Cynder at the other end of the table.

The aroma of different meats, fruits and breads filled Cynder noise (or whatever a dragon has for a nose) and made her mouth water. She filled her plate with, three large slices of bread, four apples, a roasted deer leg and she had a little bowl of the white cream.

"Jeez Cynder, have enough?" Spyro asked looking at her plate.

"Im hungry, Spyro." Cynder said looking at him.

"well you better save some room for the cake" Spyro said looking towards the moles, now bring in a large chocolate cake that had black frosting and in pink letters said Happy Birthday Cynder on it. But Little did they know that there was something in the cake that would be a BIG surprise, and the "surprise" in the cake, was from non-other then Ember. The surprise would be ativated, when the candles where to be blown out.

After everyone ate, the cake was placed in front of Cynder to be blown out.

"Happy Birthday Cynder." said one of the moles carrying the cake.

"thank you" Cynder said looking at the mole then to the cake.

"ok how about we all count down from 10, for you to blow out the candles" Spyro suggested.

"yeah, that sounds ok" Cynder said but she failed to notice Ember grinning a wicked and sinister grin.

"10, 9, 8, 7" everyone began "6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0" they all said.

When Cynder blew the candles out, the cake exploded, shooting her back. And she hit the banner and fell to the ground covered in cake.

A\N so how did you guys like this chapter, I tried to fix anything that I would need to fix add etc so I hope you liked it and I will update again tomorrow :p XD


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Aftermath

A\N last chapter was pretty eventful and it took forever to type, it took about an hour or so, but that's that. Ok last night I was going to update since I could'nt get any sleep, because I watch the movie Orphan (which is a great movie), but I could'nt since I could'nt find my laptop. But thankfully I found it today so enjoy this chapter and review. :D XD

Chapter 6:Aftermath

Cynder's POV

When I flew back the world was spinning and when I hit that banner, my head felt like a thousand bricks. But when I fell that's when I lost consciousnes.

When I awoke that next morning, I felt as if a monster chewed me up and spit me back out. My head hurt so badly I wanted to rip it off. But that's when I saw, that I was in a different room then mine. It was all white with black beds lining the walls, there was a dragoness at the other end of the room, looking at a monitor, with pictures of bones, my bones.

"ah, Cynder I see you awake!" The dragoness said, she had blue scales with green wing membraces and gold eyes. She must be a water dragon. "do you fell any pain?" she asked.

Of course I fell pain, I would have said, But I could'nt even lift my head. All i manged was a wimper, that sounded like a yes, and she took it as a yes.

"well your going to have to keep this cast on your leg, for about a month or so and now all I have to do, is give you a pain shot, that will diminish any pain throughout your body" She said and pulled out a medium sized needle with a blue\green colored liquid inside it.

She was right there was no pain afterwords, but all I had of pain was a little sting were she gave me that shot.

After I left the room, it turns out that the medical room where I just was, was in the temple and I barely had to walk to get to the dining hall.

Spyro, Cyril, Terrador, Volteer and Ember were all there.

"CYNDER, how are you, I was so worried" Spyro said running up to me and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I'm fine Spyro, really I am" Cynder said and pulled Spyro off.

"that's good, hey lets go eat, I was waiting for you" Spyro said walking over to the table, followed by Cynder.

"this looks good" I said to Spyro, looking at the Boar, Roasted deer and there was a bowl of salt and on top of it was raw fish layered in salt. My Favorite!

I went and sat by Spyro, but before I could even get to my chair, that pink thing, took it from me, ME. So instead of walking around the table to a different chair I Yanked the chair from under her and she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"what was that for!" Ember asked me getting up.

"one for the stunt you pulled yesterday and for stealing MY chair" I said sitting down next to Spyro and putting the raw salted fish on my plate.

"you know, if your egg was never stolen from the temple, and my egg was I would be his MATE!" Ember yelled at me.

"you know whatever, Ember just stop thanks to you, I have a broken arm" I said pointing with my other good arm to my bad arm.

"yeah because your a lying idiot that stole MY Spyro" Ember said and walked out of the room.

Whatever she said, she must mean it because I felt something sharp hit my neck and I fell unconioucis.

A\N So tell me what you think and ya 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Journey back

When Cynder awoke, she immedititly relized that she was drugged and brought to a old, wet and dirty cave, in the middle of a forest.

She walked out and saw that it was mid-noon, when the sun was highest in the sky. Immeditily she took to the air and flew back to Warfang.

When she arrived in Warfang, she went straight to the temple and found Ember FLIRTING with Spyro.

"What do you think your doing, Ember?" Cynder growled deeply and threatened her, by crouching low and raising her wings.

"Talking to my soon-to-be boyfriend." Ember said, and batted her eye's at Spyro, but Spyro of course just backed up.

"He's NOT your boyfriend. He's mine!" Cynder yelled and charged and Ember. When her head made contact, Spyro tackled Cynder and told her to stop.

"But Spyro, she likes you and your with ME!" Cynder half yelled, half cried.

"Cynder, I love you and only you, she is just a idiot that thinks, she will get me" Spyro said let Cynder go.

"You are going to pay for what you've done, Cynder, mark my words!" Ember growled

"Consider them marked." Cynder said using a british accent and laughed with Spyro

"I mean it, you will PAY!" Ember yelled and flew off.

"Just ignore her, she is just a idiot, that has no sense in well ANYTHING, really." Spyro said and he and Cynder walked to there rooms to get a good-nights rest.

A\N yes I know this chapter was short I had no idea what I was going to do but, BUT I do have when for next chapter so be prepared. Oh I almost forgot I am going to start a Puss In Boots fic so watch out for that. And don't forget to review!:p 


	8. Chapter 7: XD

Chapter 8:The Prank.

A\N hey im so sorry i haven't updated in a long time. I was at mount rushmore and there wasen't any computers. So enjoy this Chapter! XD

Chapter 8:The Prank.

Ember was in her room brain-storming a prank that she would play on Cynder, for stealing Spyro.

When she finally came up with something she wrote it down on paper. The prank she would pull was where she had a crate of honey and feathers above Cynder's room door, and when she would open it, it would all fall onto her.

After Ember had the trap set she hid behind a vase. When Cynder opened the door the honey and feathers fell onto her, which also caused her to fall down the stairs and into a panel of glass that held gems, which cut into her skin\scales.

So now she was covered in honey, feathers, cuts and glass. Spyro heard the comotion and went over to where Cynder was.

"CYNDER, what happened!" Spyro yelled, rushing over to Cynder.

"I..I..I Don't know" Cynder half cried half stuttered.

"Well come on lets get you cleaned up" Spyro said and brought Cynder to her room, but when he passed Ember, he heard a wisper in his ear 'I did it' and he immeditily jumped Ember and threw her out the window.

A\N Hi :P 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10:Death of the most unexpected person

A\N I am NOT telling who it is lol, so enjoy, and review!.

Chapter 10:Death of the most unexpected person.

Sparx had come back to Warfang, since he was visiting family, and went straight to the Temple.

"SPARX!" Spyro exclaimed, atfer seeing Sparx enter the room.

"Hey, Spyro, old buddy" Sparx said outstrething his arms, but of course Spyro hugged him with his hand.

"Hey Spark" Said a female voice and from behind the door, Cynder appeared.

"I can't believe im saying this but, Hey Cynder" Spark said

"Haha don't worry Malefor is dead" Cynder said laughing.

"Yeah that's what I thought SINCE YOU FARTED IN MY MASHED POTATOS" Sparx said\yelled.

"What are you saying, I never did that" Cynder said looking at Sparx, with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know I got bored" Sparx said scratching his head.

"Haha well any way we should head to dinner" Cynder said.

"As long as you don't fart in my potatos" Sparx said following Spyro and Cynder, to the dining hall.

"Sparx, I never did that" Cynder said as they walked.

"Yes you did" Sparx said.

"You must have been dreaming" Spyro said joining the little argument over mashed potatos and farting.

"Fine, I was 'Dreaming'" Sparx said and they went to the dinning hall.

But suddenly something caught Sparxs eye and he told Spyro and Cynder, he would catch up. As he flew over to the shiny thing (which was a gem), he got a uneasy feeling in his stomach and he jus dismissed it as hunger. When he reached the gem he felt a pain in his neck and suddenly Ember jumped out from a darkened corner and sliced Sparx in half, killing him instantly.

"I wonder what's taking Sparxs so long" Spyro said to Cynder.

"I'll go look for him" Cynder said getting uup and leaving the dining hall.

"Thanks" Spyro said and turned back to his HUGE Boar.

"Sparx, where are you!" Cynder yelled down the hall, no response."Sparx...SPARX!" Cynder said as she found his litle dead body.

She immeditily grabbed the two body peices and ran back to the dinning hall, crying the whole way.

"SPYRO!" Cynder said and approached him.

"Cynder...Oh My God...SPARX!"Spyro said weeping.

"I Found him in the hall outside your door" Cynder said.

"I think I know who did it" Spyro said growling.

"Ember" Spyro and Cynder said and the same time and they set off to find her.

A\N Hey people so im going to continue the story and I thank ALL my reviewers so yuperz review! And this chapter was so sad :(, oh well haha well anyway watch out for the next chapter, it will probably be tomorrow. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11:Consequence's

A\N Hey people, loving the reviews except for these ones from a person named 'someone', i dont care what she\he has to stay i bet there a 6 year old. Oh well im updating once again so review!

Chapter 11:Consequence's

Spyro and Cynder walked down the hall to Ember's room, with Cynder carrying Sparx's body.

Spyro knocked and immedietly the door opened.

"Oh hi Spyro, what are you doing here and with that black...thing" Ember said fluttering her eyelashe's, Cynder growled at her, with pure hatred in her eyes.

"We know what you did, you killed SPARX!" Spyro said holding the two body piece's up in Ember's face.

"I did'nt do that, did you ever think, Cynder was at the scene and I wasnt, she and Sparx argue 24\7, I never meet him" Ember said innoently

Spyro looked down for a moment, trying to go over what Ember just said.

"No, she never would have done that to me" Spyro said looking up again "You did it Ember" Spyro finished.

"But...I...I..I did'nt do it" Ember stuttered.

"Prove it!" Cynder yelled."Hey look at her claws, green blood stains" Cynder said pointing to Ember claws.

Spyro looked at Ember and called the guards. Soon Ember was dragged down the hall, kicking and screaming.

"Spyro, how about we bury him, he would want that and have a funeral" Cynder said.

"Yeah, good idea" Spyro said shedding a tear.

The funeral was going to be held that very same day.

Cynder washed her dark scales, to give them a shine, polished her leg, neck and tail chokers (or whatever you call them) and polished her claws, she also wore a black and purple dragon neckalice Sparx gave her for her Chrismas last neckalace was a purple dragon and a black dragon with there tail intertwining, in there claws was a red marble\gem and on the back of the black dragon said 'Cynder' and on the back of the purple one said 'Spyro' also in the little red marble\gem was a little yellow piece that represented Sparx.

Spyro did the same thing that Cynder did, but instead of wearing a neckalace he wore arm armour, that him and Sparx found while playing when they were young, it said 'Sparx and Spyro best brother buddies ever'. Spyro shed a tear looking at it.

Spyro and Cynder walked down to the field outside the temple where the funeral, was to be held.

"Spyro, I'm so sorry this happened" Cynder said nudging Spyro shoulder.

"It's not your fault it's Embers" Spyro said nudging her also.

"Yeah well I don't know why she would do this" Cynder said.

"Me either" Spyro said.

"Come on lets get outside" Cynder said and together they walked outside.

A\N hey so this was a pretty odd chapter haha well anyway, hope you like(ed) it. :D 


	11. 12345678909876543212345676543

csdklmskldmslkmkeflmjnhkf mdfjnt df

ffv bvd sv 

d fbgnht c -34-059687685940-=-09876543234567890-098765432134567890-poiuytrewrtyuiop[poiu7y654e3wedrfghjkl;lkjhgfdsadfghjkl;/;.,mnbvcxcvbnm,./.,m nbvcxsawqertyuiop[;l.,,klop0olk,lp-[p;l.,.l;[';/.;'[]';/.']\\]  
[-=[-p0o987654321234567890-=-0987654323e4rtyuiop;plkjhgrfedwsedfghjkl./l,kjhgfrerfghjm,mjuyv7 jufufufujfuvfjoh; ;jh,mmxhuk,ldmkfjkf,dxlmkfgjnmfd,mkfgjbm,.;/lkjhgfgvhjklkiuytretyuiolt;-405986758432-[3049856504p3[---=-0987654334567890-poiuytrdesrtyuiop[]\][poiuytrewqertyuio0p-[=[poiu\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\-,,;ld; hfvnm,...THIS...IS...JEFF... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13: Authors Note.

Hello my friend Jeff had something to say in the last chapter, he was trying to say GO TO SLEEP, but you see, he went sorta insane, burned his eye lids and cut his cheeks to form a smile. But he maneged to get THIS IS JEFF, if you know his story, you more then likly call him Jeff The Killer. He is not evil, he is nice, just to let you know.

Another thing chapter 13 will be posted very soon, very...very...VERY, soon. Thank you for your copaperation...GO. TO. SLEEP. 


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13: BLAAAAA

A\N The previese chapters, where my brothers' doing, his name is Jeff (i call him Jeff the Killer) well anyway sorry 'bout that. Also this chapter is going to take place after the funeral because i cant get any thought on what to do, also this chapter is going to be really short because i have a appointment (i sprained my ankle) so enjoy!

Spyro went back to his room, to think over why Ember did this, while Cynder was killing Ember.

Cynder ripped open Ember's throat open and pulled out her wind pipe and shoved it down Embers mouth (Ember is still alive), then she pulled out her eyeballs and shoved them down her throat. Next she ripped her wings off and shoved them into her eye sockets, finally she tore Ember's head of and ate it whole.

"Cynder, what happened" Spyro asked walking into the room.

"I killed Ember" Cynder said licking her paws clean.

"Thats MURDER" Spyro yelled and startled Cynder.

"I'm sorry...I..I Just" Cynder said looking down.

"NO, your going to the dungeons" Spyro said and he escorted her to the dungeons.

Cynder was REALLY bored, so she threw rocks at guards.

A\N JEFF IS WATCHING YOU SLEEP. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:Day in Jail.

Cynder awoke the next morning, feeling awful, it felt as if someone threw her against a wall and beaten her. She sat up groggily, looking around, observing her cell.

Her cell had dirty brick walls, a hard conrete floor, a bed with worn out sheets and a toilet and sink. At the far wall was a little window, that looked out over the city, also on the other wall across the window was bars, that served as a door.

Cynder yawned and looked out the window to see that, the sun was shining brightly in the sky, the flowers outside her window, where opening up and the inhabitants of Warfang, where waking up and coming outside. Suddenly she saw Spyro, he was making his way to the temple, she wondered where he had been the night before, probably with Ember's family. But Cynder diden't care.

A guard walked in and placed a tray with food on it. After he left, she looked at the food and almost vomited. The food was rotting meat, there was bread and dirty water, all she ate was the bread, since it looked edible.'

After Cynder was done eating, a guard walked in and told her she had a visitor.

'oh goody, I wonder who that will be' Cynder thought sarcasticly and chuckled slighty.

Spyro walked in and he was frowning.

"Cynder, why did you kill Ember?" Spyro asked still not smiling.

"She killed Sparx." Cynder said looking Spyro in the eye.

"That gave you no right to killer her" Spyro said keeping eye contact.

"You and Sparx, where buddies, I would never have let her live." Cynder said.

"Cynder, how do you even know it was her." Spyro said calmly.

"Who else would have down it?" Cynder asked.

There was a long pause, before Spyro spoke up.

"I guess you have a point." Spyro said looking at the ground. "Cynder, i'm sorry to say this but, the guards has issued a Interagation for you" Spyro said.

"Whats that?" Cynder asked.

"It's where, they ask you a series of questions, but if you don't answer or if you lie, they will hurt you, like whip you or scratch you or something. All you have to do is answer truefully and answer" Spyro said.

"Oh, that doesn't seen hard." Cynder said.

"It won't be, unless you lie or don't answer." Spyro said.

Suddenly a guard walked in and told Spyro he had to leave, because they had to get Cynder ready for Interogation.

A\N so what do ya think haha, anyway review! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Interagation

Cynder was lead into a room, that had, black walls, white floor and sharp thing on the walls, used for torture and interagtion.

"Cynder, lay on your stomach, on the table" The guard said.

Cynder got up and found the table to be cold and slippery.

"Now, where going to ask you a series of questions and if you don't answer or if you lie, you will be punished" A guard said. "Questions?"

"How, would you know if I lied" Cynder said.

"We have a device, that tells us" The Guard said. "Whats your favorite color" the guard asked.

"Black"

"Who are the guardiens, and what is there element?"

"Cyril is the ice guardien, Terrador the Earth guardien, Volteer, which has electricity and Ignitues and he has fire, but he died" Cynder answered.

It went on like this for hours, asking pointless questions. Finally Cynder was led back to her room, feeling exhausted. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Bad News

A\N ok sorry for the long wait, I've been busy so this idea for this chapter came from a friend of mine Veneficia The Dragoness, so yeah lol, here is the next chapter :).

Chapter 16:Bad News

The next morning Cynder woke to the sound of metal boots entering her cell. She looked up and saw two guards.

"Cynder, we have some very bad news for you" One of the guards said.

"What is it?" Cynder asked curious

"Your to be exicuted tomorrow" The other guard said.

"What!" cynder exclaimed jumping up.

"I'm sorry, but the law was changed five months ago, stating any dragon or dragoness murdering another dragon or dragoness, is to be exicuted" The Guard said.

"But... I diden't know" Cynder said sheding a tear.

"We diden't either" a Guard said.

"Can you just go I want to be alone for right now" Cynder said laying down.

"Ok" the guards said and the left.

Cynder layed there, thinking about what she was going to do and finally she decided to escape. She would wait until night and she would dig a hole into the dirt and crawl under the wall to the outside, there was already a bit of a hole, so she would have more time to dig.

Finally night came and Cynder put her plan into action, she first looked outside her cell to make sure nobody was there. When the cost was clear, she started digging. At first the dirt was really hard, but as she continued, the dirt softened.

Finally she got a whole big enough for her to get through, as she crawled through, she inhaled the moist earth around her, and almost fell alseep. When she got all the way through, she poked her head out to see if anyone was around, there was a few dragones down the road, but other then that, no one.

She immeditly took to the air, and headed towards the woods, hoping that none of the guards found her cell empty.

She came across a old looking cave, and went in to rest.

The next morning, she awoke to the sound of scratching, she looked around to find the source of the sound and she found a little mouse trying to climb the wall. She walked over to it and ate it alive and whole.

When she went outside, she saw that it was around lunch time and the guards would notice her empty cell. She decided that it was best to leave, before they started searching for her.

She went to Warfang and rented a room at a inn, nobody recignized her, except a few that redmembered, that she and Spyro saved the world.

When she got into her room, she fell onto the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke to find someone in her room.

"Good Morning Cynder" A voice that Cynder immeditly recignized.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Yes it's me" Spyro said.

"What are you doing here?" Cynder asked.

"I saw you leave the dungons and I followed you" Spyro said.

"Why?" Cynder said.

"Because, I heard that you where to be exicuted" Spyro said.

"Oh, but are you going to turn me in to the guards?" Cynder asked.

"No, don't worry" Spyro said.

"Ok, but I think we should leave since, the guard are probably looking for me" Cynder said.

"Yeah lets go" Spyro said.

As they walked down the hall, they heard comotion in the lobby and went to see what was going on. They looked around the corner and Cynder almost screamed.

The head of guard was there looking for her. And he diden't seem to happy.

"Spyro, that's the head of the guard" Cynder wispered to Spyro.

"We have to leave, a different way" Spyro wispered back.

They walked back, to the room and left through the window. Cynder looked down and saw that, the streets where lined with guards.

Suddenly a guard yelled up at them to come down, so they could see who they where.

Spyro and Cynder refused and flew faster, but the guard below them flew up and followed them, Cynder avoided to look behind her, since the guard would recignize her and take her back.

Spyro and Cynder flew and flew until, they thought they where going to fall out of the sky.

Spyro looked behind them and noticed the guard had stopped following them and he sighed in relief.

"Spyro look, there's a cave down there, we can rest there" Cynder said flying downward.

"Yeah good idea" Spyro said and followed her.

They entered and the cave was a little thing, going back about seven feet and it was about five feet high, also the back of the cave sunk into the ground.

Spyro and Cynder slept in the back of the cave, to avoid being seen by people passing by.

A\N Well there you go, This was probably the longest chapter and now my arm is killing me lol. Well don't forget to review :D 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: On the run.

A\N Hello people, I have a GREAT plot for the story, but im not going to tell you it (that would ruin it duhh) lol, well anywho how 'bout we get on with the story and tell me what you think :D.

Chapter 17:On the run

Cynder woke the next morning to find Spyro gone. She looked around franticly hoping that the guards diden't find them and take Spyro. She decided to look outside and when she got outside, she saw him landing with two deer, one in his mouth and another in his claws.

Cynder ate the one that was in his claws. She took one bite and savored the juicy flavor, swallowing the warm blood and flesh.

"Hey, Cynder on my way back here, I saw like a whole army of guards and they where looking for you." Spyro said

"What! Where are they!" Cynder said alarmed.

"About a half mile north and there heading this way." Spyro said standing up.

"We need to go NOW!" Cynder said taking to the air.

"Right behind you." Spyro said and they took of to find another form of shelter.

The guards approached Spyro and Cynder's old camp, to find to half eaten deer. The head guard smelt them and he found Cynder's scent.

"All right boys, Cynder has been over here, so now we know that she's not dead" The head guard said to the group.

"Do we know where she's heading?" One of the guards asked.

The guard took another sniff of the air and found Cynder's scent again.

"She's heading south, to the city of Fredity (I could not think of any name, so I guessed)" The guard said and they all took off heading towards Fredity.

Spyro and Cynder finally made it to the city of Fredity, the sun was setting, so they decided to sleep in a inn.

Spyro got them rooms, but Cynder insisted they sleep in a two bed bedroom, because she was afraid if the guards where to find her.

So Spyro got them a two bed bedroom and they went to sleep unaware of the danger coming, just two miles away.

A\N yes I know this is a short chapter, but they will get longer as we go. Now don't forget to review. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:Find another way

A\N so this chapter is going to be pretty short. Sorry about that haha

Chapter 18:Find another way

Spyro and Cynder woke to the sound of loud banging on the door.

"Spyro don't answer it, it might be the guards" Cynder said.

"Good idea, i'll look through the pep-hole" Spyro said and he looked through it. Sure enough, the head guard was outside, there door, looking for Cynder.

"Uh, Cynder, it's the guards" Spyro said walking away from the door.

"We need to find another way out!" Cynder said looking around frantically.

Finally they settled on leaving through the window.

Spyro and Cynder flew up and into the clouds, since the clouds would conceal there apperance.

Spyro spotted a crack in a cliff and nearby was a stream, were they could wash the scent off.

"Hey Cynder, I see a place we can rest and there is a stream near it, so we can get rid of the scent" Spyro said

"Yeah I see it, lets land" Cynder said.

They landed and walked into the cold stream.

Cynder looked around and saw that they where on top of a cliff and there was a forest, with flowers and other things.

They entered the cave and fell asleep.

A\N: So like I said this was a short chapter but I will try to make longer chapters.

SL (Syrena Lockheart) (My name) 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Close

A\N APPLE CRISPY

Chapter 19:Close

Cynder woke up to the sound of flapping wings.

"Spyro wake up, I think the guards are here" Cynder said waking Spyro up.

"What?" Spyro said grogilly

"The. Guards. Are. Here" Cynder said slowly.

"What! We need to leave!" Spyro exclaimed and they left to find a different place.

But when they got out of the cave, they noticed the guards where closer then they thought, so they tried to flee quietly, but a guard spotted them.

"There they are!" A guard yelled and the group of guards went after them.

Spyro and Cynder flew as fast as they could, but the guards were faster and caught up with them in no time.

"Spyro I think it's best if we fight them off!" Cynder yelled over the gushing wind.

"Good idea" Spyro replied and they turned around to fight.

Cynder let out a banshee scream and half of the guards flew in the opposite way terrified.

Spyro then let out a stream of fire, which scorched the rest of them and finally Cynder used her poisen to dispose of the bodys.

"Spyro we need to go NOW!" Cynder said.

"Your right, lets leave" Spyro said and they left and went to find another source of shelter.

A\N APPLE CRISPY 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Relief

A\N WOAH, I never expected the story to get this long haha, well enjoy the chapter and review! Also I have one more thing to say...APPLE CRISPY!  
Chapter 20: Relief.

Spyro and Cynder left the scene and went to find a place to stay.

"Spyro, I'm so glad that the guards are no longer chasing us" Cynder said.

"Yeah, me to, but we need to make sure that word has not spread back to Warfang, saying we murdered the guards" Spyro said.

"Yeah I hope so also, because I really don't want to go back to the dungeon, it was horrible down there, it stunk and it was cold and wet" Cynder said remembering the time she was in the dungeons.

"We don't have to worry about that any more though" Spyro said trying to cheer Cynder up.

"Yeah, I know" Cynder said, smiling slighty.

"I think we should try a city for a place to stay" Spyro said.

"Yeah I agree, I don't like staying in those, dirty and vile caves" Cynder said.

"Agreed" Spyro said and they flew to the nearest city.

Spyro and Cynder entered the city and they where amazed on how beautiful the city was.

The buildings where tall and were made out of bricks, the streets where cobblestone and the scent of bread baking was everywhere.

"Cynder I think we should stay here a while" Spyro said inhaling the sweet scent of a nearby candy store.

"I totally agree, it's so amazing here" Cynder said.

"We should look around a bit and maybe by some things" Spyro said.

"Yeah, im starving" Cynder said walking to a resturant.

Spyro and Cynder went in and the resturant was plain, the walls where wooden and the floor was the same, but the walls where a dark oak color, while the floor was a chestnut color.

Spyro and Cynder took a seat at the back, to keep the commotion at a minimum.

Spyro ordered a fried boar and Cynder ordered raw fish.

"Your never going to get over raw fish, are you Cynder?" Spyro asked waiting for the food.

"Nope, it's really good" Cynder said.

"Whatever" Spyro said.

Finally the food came and they ate, Cynder wanted to try something new. She coated a raw fish in salt and swallowed it whole.

"Ew, Cynder isen't that nasty" Spyro said.

"No, it's really good, try one" Cynder said and handed him one.

"Fine, but I know im not going to like it" Spyro said and ate it.

Spyro suddenly had a stomach ache and he ran to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet.

While Spyro was busy vomiting, Cynder was laughing, causing the other dragons in the resturant to look at her.

Finally Spyro came back out, but he had a glum look on his face.

"Oh, cheer up Spyro, it wasen't that bad" Cynder said.

"For you, but that was gross" Spyro said.

"Whatever you say" Cynder said.

"Im done eating, what about you?" Spyro asked.

"Same" Cynder said. And the two dragons left the resturant. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:She's back

A\N: OK just to let you guys know, I changed my username since my other one was getting old lol, and if you watch the show Bleach you know who she is.

Chapter 21:She's back

Spyro and Cynder wondered the city to look for a place to stay.

"Hey Spyro, how about we stay in the inn, over there" Cynder said pointing to a little building that served as a inn.

"Yeah, it looks cozy" Spyro said.

And they went into it, the inside walls where lime green with little leaves, the floor was grass and the air smelled heavily of flowers and honey.

Cynder assumed that, earth dragons owned the place, since everything was nature related.

"Hey Cynder, I got our room, let go to bed" Spyro said holding a key with his tail.

"Ok" Cynder said and they went to the room, the room had two beds and the walls and floor, where the same as the lobby, the only thing the room lacked was the smell of honey and in it's place was vanilla.

"I hate vanilla" Cynder said scrunching up her face and the smell.

"What would you rather have, a poop scented place?" Spyro said.

"Shut it" Cynder said.

"Lets get some rest" Spyro said and went to one of the beds and Cynder went to her own.

The next morning, there was hard knocking on the door.

"Spyro, don't answer it, it might be another guard" Cynder said.

"Cynder, don't worry, where safe here and how would the guards have followed us?" Spyro said.

"Good point, but at least look through the peep-hole" Cynder said.

"I always do that" Spyro said and went to the door and looked out.

Spyro suddenly froze with fear and backed away.

"Spyro what is it?" Cynder asked confused on why he was acting like this.

"Take a look" Spyro said.

Cynder walked over to the door and looked through the hole and almosted screamed.

Ember was outside the room.

"Spyro, we have to leave" Cynder whispered so Ember wouldn't hear them.

"Lets go" Spyro whispered back.

Spyro and Cynder flew out of the window and went in search of another source of shelter.

A\N: Ok, this chapter was interesting haha well anywho i hoped you enjoyed it.S onr sverdar sitja hvass! (May your swords stay sharp in elivish) 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:Girl Talk

A\N: I'm back, sorry for the REALLY long delay, i've been busy. On another note, I will be starting a Bleach Fanfic since I now find it to be to greatest thing ever. So look out for that and enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 22:Girl Talk.

As Spyro and Cynder where flying, Cynder felt the need to buy something for herself and Spyro.

"Hey, Spyro I'm going to go shopping and you can go do whatever you feel like, and when i'm done I will just find you" Cynder said swooping down to the ground.

"Ok, sounds good" Spyro agreed and went another way.

Cynder walked through the street's of the City, admiring all the shops she walked by.

Suddenly she heard her name being called and went to the source, where she found non-other than Ember.

"Ember, what do you want?" Cynder asked.

"All I want is to talk to you" Ember said without showing any emotion.

"Ok, but first I have a question" Cynder said.

"And what's that?" Ember asked.

"How, are you alive?, I killed you and tore most of your inside's out" Cynder said.

"Simple, that was my twin sister, Void" Ember said.

"What!, You are series?" Cynder exclaimed.

"Uh, Yeah of course I am" Ember said.

"Did you send her?" Cynder asked

"How about I just tell what I had planned all along, My plan was to send my sister and she knew what was going to happen so I killed Sparx and she took the blame, and then she took my place and you killed her, and I was going to persuade Spyro to leave you, because he knew it was my sister and he refused, but I told him to tell you that you 'killed' me or I was going to kill you in your sleep" Ember said.

"So, he lied to me, to keep me from dying" Cynder said.

"Well yeah, but that backfired when he learned about, your execution and he broke you out and here we are" Ember said.

"Wow, I gotta go" Cynder said and she flew off to search for Spyro.

A\N: Yes I know short chapter, but that long paragraph was worth it, so I hoped you enjoyed it. -Halibel 


	23. Author's Note

Chapter 23:Author Note.

Ok, about my Bleach fic, I am going to do it, it will be up either today or tomorrow, the couple is gonna be HalibelXGin or HalibelXUlquiorra, but if you have a suggestion\request, feel free to tell me the only people I won't do, are the captains except Byakuya and most of the espada, the espada I WILL do, if you suggest it are Halibel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Starrk, Aizen, Gin and Nel. Ok with that out of the way, for this story I'm planning on finishing it at chapter 30, and I will update tomorrow, stay beautiful my friends.- Halibel 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A\N:I've been having a pretty crappy day today, so I decided to Update twice.

Chapter 24

Cynder searched above the city, for a glimpse of Spyro, suddenly she saw a bright purple object moving in crowds of people. She flews towards it and it almost jumped.

"Hey Spyro, can we go back now?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah sure, why? Spyro said taking to the air.

"I just need to tell you something important" Cynder said following.

The flight back to the dragon temple was silent the hole way, the only sound was the wind and flapping of there wings.

Finally they reached the temple.

"Ok, where here now, what do you want to tell me?" Spyro said landing in the temple garden.

"Well as you know Ember's not dead." Cynder began.

"Yeah, but what does she have to do with this?" Spyro asked.

"Just listen" Cynder said frustrated."Any way, I spoke with her and she said, I killed her twin sister and you knew about it, is that true?" Cynder said tilting her head side ways.

"Well...yes it is true, she told me that if I told you that it was Ember, she woulden't hurt you in anyway" Spyro said finding intrest in the ground below him.

"Spyro, it's ok, I understand it's not your fault she's a bitch" Cynder said putting a paw on his shoulder.

"Thanks, hey I heard that the spring festival is coming up and I was planning on going...I was wondering if you wanted to come with me" Spyro said.

"Spyro I would love to" Cynder said.

"Alright, Cyril said it's in a week and we have to help out setting up" Spyro said.

"OK we should probably get started" Cynder said and they went to help set up.

A\N: Yes I know, another short chapter and a cliffy at that, but sorry, it's really hot where I live and I'm not feeling to good, so I lose all thought's of story telling or whatever. Anyway hoped you enjoyed and Watch out for a Bleach Fic. "I don't want to become stronger through the power I gain by killing and sacrificing another. If I can't win alone, then I'll win as a group."- Tia Halibel 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**A\N:Enjoy :3, this chapter will be short, but I will update more often now. Also, if the way the story sounds is different, it's because I'm from England and so I speak differently and everything will sound different, just to let ya know!**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder flew to the temple where they met up with Cyril.

"Ah, hello young dragons, are you here to help?" Cyril asked noticing the two dragons.

Cynder nodded "Yes, we are indeed here to help"

"Where should we start?" Spyro asked walking up next to Cyril.

"Well, Spyro I could use your help with the decorations and Cynder you're needed in the kitchen" Cyril said, looking at Cynder when referring to her.

"Alright" Cynder nodded and flew off towards the kitchen.

* * *

Once she arrived at the kitchen, the cooks already had a few things going. Cynder smirked and approached a counter. On the counter was a raw boar. Cynder smirked larger and begin putting spices, seasonings and other things on it. Afterwards she put it in the oven to let it bake. A delicious smell filled the air causing the cooks and even Cynder's mouths to water.

Finally the boar was done and she took it out. Spyro and Cyril walked in. Spyro had his mouth hanging open and was drooling.

"Spyro! Close your mouth, thats gross!" Cynder exclaimed hopping up to sit on the counter.

"Yeah, looks who's talking. You're sitting on the counter where they put food" Spyro said pointing at her and smirking.

"Oh shush" Cynder said and swung her paw at him, Spyro backed up but when he looked at the boar that was sitting next to Cynder he approached it.

"Spyro, what do you think you're doing?" Cynder asked, looking at Spyro suspiciously.

"Oh nothing" Spyro said and stuck his tongue out to lick it, but Cynder quickly grabbed it and held it above her head, out of his reach.

"Hey!" Spyro said looking up at her.

"You'll get some later, now go on" Cynder said putting the boar in the freezer to let it freeze.

"Fine" Spyro said and he and Cyril left the room, Cynder smirking the entire time.

* * *

**A\N:Hope ya enjoyed! And like I said, chapters WILL be longer, you have my word!**


End file.
